Lion
by Setsuna Revolution
Summary: The lives waiting for awakening were drawn to one another. With her brother on tour, Teto moves into the now growing Vocaloid house. She's alone in a new town...until she meets her. This is the sister story to Love, Lust and Music Notes. Teto x Ruko
1. Prologue

***Setsuna here, what's that…an UTAU love story about a half chimera and a hermaphrodite, you bet your asses. I LOVE Teto x Ruko like you wouldn't believe. They are damn cute together. Anywho, this will be my second Vocaloid story, (first UTAUloid, lol), so to all that read Love, Lust, and Music Notes, I appreciate it very much and I hope you enjoy this. **

**For those of you returning, this is the sister story I spoke of in the second chapter of LLMN, I gave you hints and if you guessed that the mystery girl was Teto, then give yourself a pat on the back. You win. For those of you just joining in, it's not necessary to read my other story, but I'd appreciate it all the same and it would probably be a good idea to read it to achieve an accurate timeline and there are going to be hints of couples here that won't be fully understood without having read what happened to them. **

**What you must know is the other couples from LLMN will make appearances here and there, but this story is strictly Teto x Ruko. I, once again am not sure, inspiration wise, the actual origins of this story, inspiration just struck. I love the song **_**Lion**_**, it's originally a song from the anime Macross Frontier, but Teto and Ruko sing a duet of it and they have the best version I've heard **_**(Eat your hearts out, Meiko and Luka), **_**so throughout this fic, you will see **_**italiced**_** lyrics, I guess in a sense, you might call this a bit of a songfic, too.**

**So stick with me guys and girls and enjoy. I'll explain more at the end. Without much further ado…**

* * *

**Lion**

_Teto Kasane and Ruko Yokune_

**By: Setsuna Revolution**

**~Prologue~**

It was far past midnight when she settled into her new home. The girl traveled a vast distance, the journey was tough, but she couldn't ask for a better opportunity. Nights of sleepless boat rides and nonstop walking could not hold her back. This was the place she had heard about, been told stories of, and on the rare chance that she could catch an ounce of sleep; she dreamed about it.

The booming city had hosted many events, things an amateur like her could only imagine. From what the other hopefuls had told her on the way over, this place was the home of none other than the popular singer, Hatsune Miku.

Ruko, as tired as she was, adjusted the strap of her worn out satchel, pulling it higher up her shoulder. She didn't admit it often, but she was a secret Miku fan, so coming to her place of discovery was quite the honor. The tall girl took in a very deep breath of the cool night air, it was soothing and she was far too overwhelmed with feelings.

She was scared, never having been alone before. She was excited, who knew what this town could bring. She was above all, very nervous for a good number of reasons. She was different, an outsider, from a different country even, but she did thrive to fit in and she hoped to accomplish that goal, she was no quitter.

She stuck to the shadows of the dimly lit sidewalks, in search of a place to rest. She was in desperate need of sleep. Her heart was racing, she could do this, would do this. Finally, a place where she could belong. She soon found a place, a rundown station, empty rails and discarded trash lined it, at first glance it looked to be an old train station, but she'd explore more come morning.

She sat down on the cold stone floor. She took in the area, walls made of brick, floors of stone, decrepit support pillars. This place was most likely long forgotten, traded in for a more functional means of transportation, but it seemed the city couldn't get rid of the building. It must have held some significance.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed other figures sleeping and conversing with one another in quiet whispers. These people, much like herself, had no home to go to. She was given a nod from one of the fellow brethren indicating she was welcome. He was an older man, thin and frail, no doubt clinging to his remaining hope and life, but the sincerity his eyes displayed gave her that one ounce of hope she yearned for.

She lay back against her worn satchel and closed her eyes. Unsuccessful minutes ticked by; she just couldn't sleep. She groaned, slowly opening her eyes in the darkness once again; all she asked for was a little sleep, that's all.

She looked up towards the dark sky. It was a clear and cold night, she shivered just thinking about the fact that it was winter already, so much time flew by so fast; she longed for the days where she could just lay around and take it easy, soon they would come, she hoped. She pulled the tattered cape she wore closer to her body.

Still restless, she took to admiring the stars above her through a hole in the roof. They were shining bright and free; Ruko thought it silly at first, such a simplistic event such as staring at the sky, but soon she longed to be a part of it. How would it feel to be a star?

A song came to mind, one of her long time favorites. She closed her eyes once more, sleep finally taking over, music filling her head. She quietly sang a line of music before slowly falling into a deep slumber.

_Guided by the constellations…I want to survive…_

**OxOxOxOxO**

"Why are making me do this!" she screamed at her brother, without a care of how loud she could be. Taken back, he stared at his little sister with all the sternness he could muster. His eyes closed behind his red-rimmed glasses and his lips pursed in a tight line. If they weren't fighting, she probably would've commented on how silly he looked.

Ted held his ground against her onslaught of harsh words. He didn't like being the bad guy, but when she threw fits like the one currently unfolding, he wanted to give in, but he couldn't. This time it was serious, he had to leave for a tour. They both knew this date was vastly approaching, they just avoided talking about it.

"Just stay here, okay," Teto tried again, with a lower octave, "That's all I'm asking." She looked up at him with uncharacteristically pleading eyes.

"… I can't," the auburn-haired man responded, after what felt like hours of silence. He saw her eyes tear up slightly at his words. He hated doing this. "I made a promise." He cringed, waiting for another round of sudden death with his sister.

Nothing. She didn't yell; she hadn't even responded. Instead he felt her small form hug around his waist in silence. He casually wrapped his arms around her small shoulders in response. She sobbed silently in the dark material of his shirt. She wouldn't let him see her cry. She would have to be strong. She knew he was going to leave; his mind made up long ago.

"She must really be important to you," Teto said, her voice muffled by the fabric, but clear enough to Ted. He had thought about that very statement night and day. He never intended on becoming smitten with the girl he toured with, but it couldn't be helped. She did mean a great deal to him.

He never thought he would've ever gotten the chance to even be on the same stage with her, much less a singing partner. They once sung a carefully practiced duet in front of thousands. They had shared the stage, their movements were a blur to him, but he remembered that when he sung his verse, he stared deeply into her aqua eyes and fell in love for the first time with her. The famous Hatsune Miku.

"She does," he replied. Teto pulled away, wiping away the remaining tears from her eyes with her sleeve. She nodded in agreement. This was something he had to do. Teto was old enough now to take care of herself; she could no longer play the helpless little sister card. She just didn't want to let go so easily; they were all each other had in the world.

"This means that I have to go there, right?" Teto asked, referring to her living arrangements for the next few months. A place she was not familiar with so many miles away from the comfort of their house.

"Yeah," Ted nodded, "I've already talked with them about it. Miku-san said that they would be more than happy to have you. You'll be moving in on the day she arrives back from her Christmas tour, so you will know someone."

Teto rolled her eyes. She had met Miku a handful of times, but that definitely didn't mean she knew her. However, as much as Teto wanted to deny it, the prospect of going to a new place and meeting new people did quirk her interests slightly. Maybe she could make the best out of it, and if not, then she could tough it out for her brother.

"Good, we're settled then," Ted laughed, as he took his glasses from his face and used the bottom of his shirt to meticulously clean them. "I don't like fighting with you, Teto-chan." She nodded, as he placed his glasses snugly in their place again. "Promise me, you'll make the most of this. Meet new people and have fun. Think of it as a vacation from me." They both laughed at the joke.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Days passed and before she knew it; it was time to leave. Teto grabbed at her bags, as Ted helped her with some of the heavier items. She was going to uphold their promise. She was going to attempt to make the most out of it, but she had to admit it terrified her. She didn't know where she was going and who she was meeting, but she felt that it was going to change her life…

_Will the winds blow east one day? …It's a story seen from a distance…_

* * *

**A/N: Hi again..Ok so once again, this story takes elements from Hatsune Mix!, Chibi-Miku, general Vocaloid and UTAU facts, and I don't own the characters, blah blah.**

**I wanted to try some different things with this story. I love the idea of a basically homeless character becoming so much more, hence the fact that Ruko is indeed homeless. More details to come. Also Ted is in love with Miku. If you read LLMN, you'll know that Miku has taken a liking to someone else. *wink wink* However, Ted doesn't know this, and the idea of Miku and Ted intrigue me. We'll see what happens.**

**Teto is a major tsundere, which is tough to write sometimes because one minute, it's like, "Shut up," then they get all dere dere and they're all like blushing. You don't see that much however, in the prologue because she is with her brother. Thankfully I had some practice with a Lucky Star fic.**

**Again, lyrics are pointed out in this fic, go listen to the songs, they are beautiful. Songs will include: **_**Lion, Double Lariat,**__**Kasane's Territory, Place For Us, **_**etc.. For this chapter it was lyrics from **_**Lion.**_

**This fic will expand a few chapters. The setting is almost the same as LLMN, it was past Christmas there, December 27****th**** to be exact when Teto moved in Meiko's house, but this fic will span more than just one day, obviously and it's not a one-shot, but there will love in time. **

**I'm really debating with the rating on this one, I might go all the way, M rating and all, but it's difficult because Ruko has some extra baggage, if you know what I mean. Let me know what you guys think? Next chapter will be soon.**


	2. Ch 1: Guided by the Constellations

***Alrighty, so now we're here at Chapter 1. Welcome to the story everyone. Luckily, I had some time to write during college. Our teacher didn't show up. What luck… So here we get to the real thing, not the teaser and we bring in a character we all love right? Meiko is fun to write, I think she's rather out there and doesn't give a care. So enjoy ladies and gentlemen…**

* * *

**Lion**

_Kasane Teto and Yokune Ruko_

**By: Setsuna Revolution**

**Chapter 1: Guided by the Constellations**

"Anybody home!" Meiko shouted, disrupting the tranquility of the quiet house; following closely behind her, a girl with red hair, pulled tightly into drill-like pigtails carrying suitcases. Meiko ruffled her messy brunette hair before dropping her arm to her side in a defeated manner. Either everyone was gone, doing more important things or they were all home, but ignoring her.

Either way, she was getting pissy and was in desperate need of a good, satisfying drink…and not the non-alcoholic type. She turned to the young girl she had brought home with her.

"Sorry, Teto-chan, usually everyone's pretty hospitable, but…" Meiko paused for dramatic effect. "Everyone's got more important business, it seems!" she added, screaming as loud as she could in the seemingly empty house. Teto cringed; she really didn't care for loud noises.

A low thud could be heard somewhere close by. Meiko put her hands on her hips; a smug look written on her face. A few seconds later, a blonde-haired girl burst out of the hallway like she was ready to kill. "Hey, Rin-chan," Meiko smiled; she knew she was pissed.

"Why are you yelling?" Rin asked, rubbing her temples. "I mean, I'm kind of busy in there, can you please keep it down." Rin was furious, hadn't anyone realized she was busy.

Len's birthday present wasn't going to compose itself, and she was wasting precious time. She turned back to the room, ignoring both her older sister and the new housemate being brought in.

"Don't work too hard, birthday girl," Meiko responded. Rin waved before completely disappearing back into her room. Teto set her luggage down carefully; she was sure she was in for quite a hectic living situation.

She nervously shifted her weight between her legs. Really, she just wanted the woman, whom she was told to call "sis," to just show her to her room so she could relax a while. Unfortunately, things were never that simple, Teto learned.

"Listen, Teto-chan, you think you might be able to do me a favor," Meiko asked politely. Teto nodded; anything for big sis, she smirked. "I have to take care of something here, and I know it's your first day here and all, but do you mind running to the store to pick up a few things."

Teto stared dumbfounded. Seriously, she was asking her; someone who just moved into the house and hadn't ever been to this city to go shopping all by herself. _'How stupid,'_Teto thought.

"Great, I knew you'd agree," Meiko said, a little too excitedly for Teto's taste. Wait, when had she agreed? Meiko left the room briefly only to return with a full list of materials and some cash for Teto to use to obtain said items. "The store's right down the street, past the empty stations, you can't miss it. Oh, and buy yourself something, too. Thanks."

And just like that, Meiko was gone, somewhere in the depths of the unfamiliar house, leaving Teto, someone she barely knew, standing there holding a list and a wad of cash. Teto couldn't help but wonder if the older girl was truly stupid or insane…or both.

Teto left the house immediately. She should just take the money and run, but that wouldn't be right after all. She silently cursed her older brother. If he hadn't left to pursue his own dreams, she could still be living with him. Instead, she was stuck feeling left out and not to mention, pissed.

There was no welcome wagon like he had told her, no cheery people to talk to, just herself. Teto walked the way to the store easily enough, feeling very lonely and cursing Ted's name the whole way.

**xXxXxXxXx**

A few hours later, Teto found herself exiting the store with two big bags of groceries; she became Meiko's errand girl, anyway. She took a minute to adjust the semi-heavy bags, while pondering the odd assortment of food items in the paper bags. There were onions and ice cream, bananas, oranges, even an eggplant, which was nearly impossible to find in the store. Some sort of alcoholic drinks were on the list as well, but Teto didn't even attempt, she was too young to buy it.

"Who the hell eats this weird assortment of crap?" Teto said aloud to no one in particular. She placed the bags carefully on the ground, pulling out her prize for all her hard work; Meiko did tell her to get something for herself.

She tore a piece of the French bread, reveling in its sweet taste. It almost made the day better. For the first time, she took a good look around the city. A nearby sign notified her that she was somewhere downtown, but it didn't make too much difference; she was bad with direction.

She took another bite of the delicious bread, fully intent on enjoying every last crumb, when something caught her attention. There was a melodious tune sounding close by. She looked around; a few people took notice and began to seek out the source. Teto put away her bread, grabbed the bags and did the same.

It was coming from the abandoned stations that Meiko told her of earlier. Teto, entranced by the sweet and soft melody followed it until she came upon an open space; what she presumed to be the old loading dock for passengers.

There she marveled at the sight. There was an older man drumming a soft tune, switching between a well-used bucket and the stony ground. There was another man, younger and better looking, who was whistling a sweet solo to the off-beat of the makeshift drums.

There were others. Older women and men, singing along, around ten that she could make out, there were kids dancing and mothers chasing them with smiles. A number of people crowded someone in the center of the space. Some were throwing coins into the middle.

Radiating a beautiful song, there stood a person. Very tall with raven hair. Her ragged appearance indicated that much like the others playing to the offbeat of her beautiful song, she was undoubtedly without a place to call home. Her arms were outstretched, bringing in the crowd more. Her eyes were tightly closed and sung with all her being. Teto stared intensely, even after the song was finished and people were leaving.

Now one thing that Teto could pride herself in was the fact that she could sing really well. It ran in her family. However; the moment this odd girl in front of her began to sing, Teto immediately felt entranced, and a little self-concious of her own supposedly great singing voice, but this girl sang with such passion that she couldn't even imagine.

The battered girl lowered her arms; her song long since over. Her new friend, the older man from the first night she arrived came close, giving her a rewarding pat on the back before grabbing the loose coins from the ground and trudging off to his corner. She watched the retreating figures of the pleased crowd, until her eyes reached the crimson orbs of a younger girl still facing her.

She attempted to shrug this off; she was used to being stared at. If it wasn't her unusual height or her mismatched eyes, it was her dirty, worn out clothes. The problem was she couldn't break her eye contact, something about this girl was mesmerizing.

Teto's uninhibited eyes focused on this marvelous girl's aqua and crimson orbs. The beautiful song she sang did no justice to the girl's stunning prescience. It was, by far, the most breathtaking thing she had ever witnessed…

_Guided by the constellations, our eyes met..._

* * *

**A/N: It's a little short, I know, but I still wanna see if you guys are liking this story. If you want a better feel for the exact atmosphere. The song Ruko is singing here at the end of this scene is called _Place For Us_. Look it up on Youtube; it's very pretty. Let me know if you like, til next chapter, which will have much more dialogue and the beginning of these two and their relationship. See you soon…**


	3. Ch 2: Alluring Water

***Setsuna here, I think I failed to mention also that all the titles of chapters to this story also are bits and pieces from the song **_**Lion**_**. Now we are getting into Teto and Ruko interaction.**

**I'd like to go ahead and thank everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. I developed a few fans, which I'm grateful for. A special thanks goes to the Ruko that is letting me know they enjoy this story and your friends, too, and looky, I'm finally updating... :-)**

**Lion**

_Teto Kasane and Ruko Yokune_

**by: Setsuna Revolution**

**Chapter 2: Alluring Water**

Her new house was simplistic, a trait that she had been told attracted less unwanted attention. As rather famous singers, the group had their share of fans, admirers, and the occasional paparazzi with blinding cameras waiting outside the house. Though the numbers decreased drastically after big sister Meiko's last scary outburst, they still came in small droves to see the residents of said house.

This, thankfully, was not one of those nights. Teto was very grateful for this; she had heard the crazy stories her brother told of times when he had visited and nearly "lost his life," as he exaggerated. She was sure she would have no problems with taking care of the rabid fans, but she was simply too tired and it was late. Not terribly late, for the sun had just gone down, but it was still late enough for someone who was supposed to be home three hours ago with groceries.

She didn't realize how long she had spent talking with the enticing girl, with the beautiful voice. It wasn't until the groceries became long forgotten, her poor bread long since dried and inedible, that she hesitantly took her leave.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The house was eerily quiet upon her entrance. She decided against calling out to tell someone she was home; not sure herself how many people she was willing to meet in one day; and as hushed and peaceful as it was, at least someone had the decency to turn on a few lights for her arrival.

After disposing of the heavy paper bags, mostly full of now soiled items that deserved to be refrigerated long before, the girl sought out her room. No easy task it was, and the strangest part: she was sure sure could hear moaning. She thought about how it would really suck if the new house was haunted.

Thankfully in the comfort of her bare room, the sounds faded away completely and she found herself peaceful and relaxed. She had made up her bed to her liking and deposited herself heavily upon the plush and welcoming surface. Dozing off would not be hard in the now quiet house, the only sounds that could be heard were the random noises of the house and nocturnal creatures to lull her into a dream-like state.

Sleep sounded like a wonderful idea to Teto, but one dilemma still wracked her brain, keeping her wide-awake. She really wanted to see Ruko again. After spending a only a few hours talking with the strange, but fascinating girl, Teto found herself not anticipating leaving the rundown station.

She knew she shouldn't have started a conversation with her. Her brother had warned her about talking to strangers, not that she really listened to him anyway. To the young Teto, it was like taking a sip of alluring water, once she had tasted it, she couldn't be satisfied with just one delicious drop.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_The lives seeking redemption were drawn to one another._

Truth be told, the constant connection of eye contact made Ruko very nervous. She wanted to break it, if not for her uneasy feeling, but to at least say a proper hello. She blinked twice, pulling the courage to do so from deep within her, and at last broke contact with the shorter girl's piercing crimson eyes.

"H-hi," Ruko said, in almost a whisper, her voice coming out roughly, still slightly hoarse from her song. She shook her head, breaking their eye contact at long last. She mentally berated herself, that hadn't come out very well.

Teto, as if it were her first time hearing a human's voice, finally snapped back to attention, but didn't respond. Teto suspiciously eyed the full paper bags in her hands, as if they were the problem. Now that their eyes no longer were connected, she felt plain awkward, like she just got caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing.

Ruko, still fazed by the unusualness of the situation, knelt down and began to collect the loose coins, her share of the winnings for the day, scattered at her feet. The consistent clinking of metal gave her a brief sense of relaxation.

"Sorry...," she heard, her attention snapping back to the other girl. The younger girl was doing her best to explain herself. Her words were pronounced rapidly and her hands worked twice as fast to keep up, as if they could help Ruko understand better. "I-I didn't mean to stare, r-really. It's just that your voice is...well, it's beautiful."

They both became flustered. Teto mentally chastised herself; she couldn't believe how stupid she sounded, or why she was even talking to a complete stranger in the first place. Ruko's two-toned eyes stayed focused on a spot near the ground at the other girl's feet.

"Anyway," Teto said after a few minutes of silence, "I just thought that you should know that you were great and since you're not one for conversation, I think I'll be leaving." She turned to walk away, giving the girl a final, apologizing glance. "Goodbye then."

"Wait!" Ruko said almost immediately. Teto, very much surprised, turned to the girl. She stood only a few feet away now with a pleading look on her face, and she held something very familiar in her hands. Upon closer inspection, Teto noticed that it was the bread she had wrapped up. It had fallen out of the bag when she tried to explain herself.

"Here, you dropped this," Ruko smiled, as she held out the bread to Teto. Teto reciprocated the smile as she reached out to grab the wrapped object. As if on cue, a low rumbling noise could be heard coming from the vicinity of Ruko's stomach, causing the tall girl to become increasingly more embarrassed.

"Would you like some?" Teto asked with a slight chuckle. Ruko, thoroughly embarrassed, retreated to the stony pillar that she recently found comfortable. She planted herself down on the ground, pulling her dirty cloak tighter against her body, as if to protect herself. She kept her head down, her expression filled eyes covered by a thick blanket of disheveled, raven locks.

Teto watched the form fall back. After setting all but one of the pesky groceries aside, she silently followed the girl. She propped herself against the cool stone wall beside the handsome singer. She set out at her task of dividing the bread into halves, hers being purposely smaller. After handing the larger half to the raven-haired girl, she felt it a proper time for introductions.

"My name is Teto, by the way," the girl said between nibbles, "Kasane Teto, what's yours?"

Ruko watched the girl take another bite of bread before turning to her, and once again she blushed when their eyes carefully met. She opened her mouth to speak, but lost her speech when the crimson-haired girl gave her a smile that she swore knocked the breath out of her. She stuttered out a few syllables and sounds while Teto gave her an odd look.

"Ruko," she simply stated, after swallowing her anxiety. "I'm Ruko."

**xXxXxXxXx**

Teto grinned in remembrance of her eventful day. After they introduced themselves, they spent time eating and talking about the origins of Ruko's song, the weather, Teto's brother, to the fact of both of them moving into town. It actually wasn't until Ruko mentioned that it was getting late and her housemates would begin to worry, that Teto finally took her leave.

Sure, most of groceries were unusable and now spoiled, but that didn't stop her from having the feeling that she just accomplished something far greater than a few rotting fruits.

She cuddled into the warm and soft blankets and pillows covering her bed. The night was only getting colder and she couldn't help but wonder if Ruko was keeping warm where she was. Her grin drew wider at the thought of Ruko lying under the sea of stars, quietly humming herself into a peaceful sleep. Teto wasn't sure why, but she knew that first thing, when she woke up, she wanted to go see the fascinating girl again.

She was almost asleep when what sounded oddly similar to something breaking, something like glass or some other fragile object, followed immediately by a string of profanities, were heard behind her closed door. Teto ignored the noise, burying her face into her pillows further.

Still unsure of the whereabouts of her new house, haunted or not, she finally dosed off. Maybe this town wouldn't be so bad after all. She just had to take Ted's advice and give it a chance. Tomorrow was a new day; one she looked forward to with renewed expectations and the prescience of a new friend.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait again. These small moments of writer's block tend to last longer than I hope. On another note: Happy late birthday, Teto! **

**Mentions here: Of course Teto loves French bread, it is her character item. Also, can't you just imagine Meiko being that scary big sis who frightens everyone, but is still loving and the best big sis ever. Well enjoy, there is a whole lot more coming.**

**The moaning and the glass shattering may have seemed out of place to anyone who hasn't read Love, Lust and Music Notes, yet. For those of you that have, this chapter of Lion concludes that day-the same one where Miku and Rin share quality time and Haku and Neru...well you know. **

**During the next chapters, numerous references will be made that hint at this night so if you want to know what happened afterwards to the other characters, it's coming, but do keep in mind this story is about Teto and Ruko, not the others, but they all will play important parts and have little moments. Keep with me, till next time... **


End file.
